


Survivor

by IX (lokiikol)



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/pseuds/IX





	1. Joey

1919 春 英国  
Albert Narracott带着他那一匹传奇的战马Joey从法国回到了德文郡的故乡后，在某一天遇到了一件更加离奇的事情。—— 他收到了一封来自一个已死之人的信。

在一个星期前署名James Nicholls的信封找到了他。 在信中，写信者由衷地道歉他无法按照承诺将Joey带回德文郡。“我在1914年末法国北境的一场战役中失去了它，离开了骑兵部队。”他在信中附上了三十基尼，让他们将它用于农庄，并邀请Albert随时去探访他。

Albert只等了几天就启程去了并不远的牛津郡。上尉还不知道Joey已经和自己的主人一起回到了德文郡的农场，就像Albert不知道这个将Joey带去战场的军官还活着。他的父亲坚持他们绝不应该再收下上尉的钱，他的母亲则嘱咐他将那一本Albert曾带去战场的素描本带上。不要写信了，你该立刻带着Joey探访他，让这个守信的绅士不要再为歉意所多折磨一刻。

所以此刻在一天的仆仆风尘后，Albert牵着Joey来到了牛津郡的这一座庄园。他愣了一下，这座不大的庄园四周是一片很明显经过打理的草地，而门前花圃里头的玫瑰花也开得正美。如果不是他确定了地址，几乎要怀疑这里是不是上尉的住所。一切如此平和和美丽，好像一个幸福的家庭安居于此。

管家告诉他先生和夫人外出了，一会儿就会回来。因为他不愿意让男仆牵走Joey，他只能在庄园前的草坪上等。

“Narracott先生，您说您是先生以前的骑兵？”自称Irvine女士的中年管家打量了一下Albert和他牵在身后的Joey，并带着他走到草坪中间树下的石凳边。

“不，”Albert摸了摸Joey的鬃毛，“我打过仗，但不是上尉的骑兵，可Joey曾是他的坐骑。”他有些想将那封信拿出来给管家看，来证明自己的说辞。可又觉得这是多此一举，她也许只是好奇。

“这样啊。”女管家叹了一口气，“我就说骑兵团无人生还”。女仆送来了一壶红茶和一些点心。

“希您你和这匹马能让先生高兴起来。”女管家看了看他，“我需要去安排准备客房，我想您今天是会留宿的是吗？”

“我想是的，如果Nicholls上尉邀请我的话。”Albeit点了点头，有点拘谨地向她致谢。

管家还没有来得及走开，Albert就注意到在旁边的Joey突然甩了甩鬃毛竖起了耳朵；他哼了一声然后转过身子朝着庄园的门边望过去，有一点犹豫地原地踏着蹄子。

Albert这才抬头看到不远处的院子门口出现的两道人影，穿着服丧的黑色裙装的应该就是夫人，而旁边黑色便装的高个男子——他站起身摸了摸在原地转圈的Joey，“去吧，Joey。”

Joey终于撒开蹄子欢快地慢跑了过去。

 

*

事实是一匹马的记忆力超乎人们的想象。

Joey记得Nicholls上尉。

在他离开农场后在军营里被当做一匹战马训练的日日夜夜里，他是唯一一个常常来到他身边陪伴他，与他聊天的人。

他记得上尉将它从德文郡的市集带走，他记得他和上尉一起赢过Topthorn时他们分享的喜悦 。

“你知道吗Joey，我也会有恐惧。那些新招募而来的战士们，经过了三个月的训练，可他们连马刀都无法握直。而你知道我们面对的是什么吗？Ernst告诉过我关于那些机械的枪……我只是怕我没有办法再将他们带回去他们的亲人身边。”

Joey记得在法国那一场丛林里的遭遇战的前一夜，上尉来到马棚，手里拿着不知道从哪里弄来的一把新鲜草料。然后他们又开始谈话，上尉和他闲聊，他就摇摇头用鼻子或者额头去蹭上尉的脸。“Joey，我会将你带回英格兰的。”那时候上尉站在他的右侧，他对着他的耳朵低声地轻语，就好像深怕被旁边的马匹偷听到了一样。Topthorn那时候站在离他几米外的另一边，他用鼻子喷了口气，似乎是十分地不屑上尉和Joey的低声细语。

他唯一不太记得的是上尉从他背上摔下去的那个瞬间。什么时候松开了缰绳，什么时候那双腿不再在他的腹背两侧。

马儿在想，也许人的记忆力却没有他那样好。

因为当下，当他跑到上尉身边的时候，没有穿军装的上尉居然往后退了一步。

他似乎并不是特别高兴见到他。

“这是谁家的马？”他旁边的女人问道。

可Joey不愿意放弃，他继续往上尉的身边靠近。

上尉在往后退了两步后终于停住脚抓住了Joey的颈鬃，他张开嘴半天没有发出任何声音——Joey可以感到扶住他脖子的那双手在颤抖。

“Nicholls上尉！”这时候Albert从后面赶了过来，“Joey！Joey!”

Joey感觉到Nicholls牵住了他的缰绳，稳健而熟悉的力道，“我的上帝，Albert是你吗？Joey，我这是在做梦吗？”

他终于又听到了上尉的声音。那个陪伴他读过了那么多个夜晚的声音，那个明明将他带上战场，却让他无比心安的声音。

*

 

Brandon夫人是一个年轻的寡妇。

他的丈夫William Brandon男爵在1916年的战役中阵亡，为了她和她两岁的儿子William留下了一大笔遗产。除了发色和瞳色，她的弟弟James Nicholls和她脸型轮廓都十分相似。她便是这座庄园最经常的客人——不，有时候管家和仆人觉得她才是这里的主人，虽然老爷和夫人去世后现在的Nicholls先生就继承了这里。 

“你这里太过阴郁，我可不想让小William沾染上这样的气氛。” 她边说边略带挑剔地用带着的黑色手套的右手掀开画室里被白布遮起来的一幅幅画，“以前你还画些有意思的，”她不甚满意地看了看那几幅画作，“现在就画些房子花啊草地一类的平庸东西。” 

“哎，姐姐，这些挺好的，这儿也没有阴郁，不信你问问Irvine女士。”Nicholls挽着Brandon夫人，女管家随和地笑了笑给他们撩开遮盖着另一幅画作的白布。

“算了吧，如果不是我来看你，还有那个德文郡的小子，你这里一个月也不会有任何访客。”Brandon夫人停在一副被她视为平庸的画前挑了挑眉毛，“我听Thomas说你连报纸都不看是这样吗？James？”

Nicholls没有否认，他站在画作的一边好不遮住从窗边透过来的光线“一开始不看是不想看那一整页一整页的阵亡名单。你知道吗，我的名字还在上面呢。”他自以为聪明地认为这样就可以打住这个话题。

“我当然知道，”可他的姐姐比他想象的要更加执着也更难应付，“我见到每个对我说向您哀悼的熟人都需要告诉他们‘哦不，我的弟弟他四肢完好地活着，躲在牛津郡的乡下不出门。但是我的丈夫和两个表哥去世了。您的哀悼我还是接受了。’”她说完抬了抬下巴，可这个动作她做得极其自然，就好像她只是想看清那幅画中更高的一处细节而已。

她的弟弟明显被这番说辞影响到了，半天没说话，直到女管家离开去查看访客的时候，他才将他姐姐拉到一边“Elizabeth，请不要用那样的语气谈论William，还有表哥们。”

“James，”Brandon夫人的手臂还被弟弟挽在手里，她用深棕色的眼睛望着他，“每个人都在战争里失去了一些东西，每个人也都有自己面对哀伤的方式，我的方式就是将他们的名字挂在嘴边。时不时不合时宜地提一下。你若想将自己再关起来与世隔绝十几年本来我也不会管你。可既然你现在是叔叔的继承人，就该多为他们想想。他们才失去了两个儿子。”

Albert就是在这个时候被女管家带进画室的。他可以看到Nicholls上尉脸上一闪而过的尴尬神色。他陪伴着姐弟俩一起看完了画室的画，直到Brandon夫人最后离开——她今天下午两点的火车回伦敦，她没法离开自己的幼子太久。

“Narracott先生我请你多留下几天，Nicholls先生会十分乐意的。”她临走的时候对Albert说道。这让Albert有点惊讶——他一直觉得Brandon夫人一点儿也不喜欢他。

 

*  
Albert十分乐意在独居的上尉那里再多呆一段时间，何况Joey喜欢上尉带他出去散步，也喜欢和庄园里的另外两匹小马驹在乡间玩耍。可是他知道家里的农场需要他，他需要担负起自己的责任。所以在答应上尉会有空便带Joey来访后，一周后他离开了上尉的庄园。

那天Nicholls一早就穿着黑色的套装在庄园门口等着他们，他将他们一路送到镇子口的路边。

Albert想起来什么，从挂在Joey背上的一个包里找出一件事物递给Nicholls。“这是您的素描本。当时他们以为您……呃……遇难了”，青年很努力地让自己听起来礼貌一些，“我有Joey在身边不再需要它了，我想我应该将它还给您，里面有很多Joey的素描，还有一些别的人物。我想您也许想要保留它。”

Nicholls接过那本被Albert用洗得十分干净的白色麻布裹起来的素描本，“谢谢你帮我保存它，”他笑了笑将那本与他分别了四年多的素描本夹在肘间，似乎并没有急着打开。

最后上尉伸出手与他握手道别，“是说再见的时候了。”Albert记得上尉对他说过这句话，温和却不容抗拒地令他与Joey告别的时候。可这时候的上尉看起来有那么一丁点的憔悴，语气里头早没有了那时的力度。

“您想骑一圈吗？”Albeit摸了摸Joey的鬃毛，将缰绳递过来。他意识到也许上尉是在为了离开Joey而不悦。

Nicholls低下头半天没有出声，似乎只是在看着自己的靴子，“我想今天我的穿着不适合骑马。”过了一会儿他才若有所思地回答。

 

TBC---


	2. The Battle

1914年 冬 法国北部

Nicholls醒过来的时候耳边已经是一片宁静。人影疯狂地在他身边攒动可耳边却什么也听不到。他只能感到肩膀被谁捏的死紧，那个人死劲地摇晃着他，这带动着他胸口和腹部一阵一阵的剧痛。有个人影在他眼前焦急地吼着什么，可他双目远无焦距没法看清那到底是谁。

然后他的右脸上挨了一巴掌，火辣的痛感那一瞬间让他听到了面前士兵的声音。

“长官，对不起，醒过来，醒过来！我请求你们他还没有死，他还没有死！”那个声音渐渐地和眼前的图像对上了号，他想起来那是他训练过的一个士兵，来自德文郡的Turner Johnson，他二十岁都不到，持刺刀时总爱向上挑。他记得Johnson的脸上有一排十分明显的雀斑，此刻却被血迹遮住了，他边半架着Nicholls边对面前的德国士兵求情。

Nicholls在他的帮助下挣扎着站了起来，腰腹部完全使不上劲，可他除了最开始的一阵疼痛外，这会儿却并没有感到什么。他扶着腰站在满地的狼藉中间依然有些恍惚地看着德国兵在旁边一具一具地检查着尸体。一个德国兵指了指Nicholls军装上的大片血迹对着另一个人说了句什么，那个人点了点头，用低声又说了几句，对Nicholls举起了枪。

虽然他听不清晰对方的谈话，但他知道他的命运已经被他们之间交换的那只言片语决定了，他在心中念了一句祷告词。

“不！不！他能走！他还没有死！”可是Johnson不肯放弃，他用蛮力架着Nicholls甚至往前走了几步直到一个德国兵抽出一把地上的刀用刀尖指着Johnson的喉咙示意他不要再上前。

“我还没有死”Nicholls看了看周围，现实正在通过他的感官一点点侵袭进来——他明白他们踏入了埋伏，无论是那一批他最钟爱的战马还是他的上司兼好友，此刻他的全世界都踩进了埋伏圈，一切都该结束了。可眼前这个固执的士兵死命地架住他的肩膀，抓着他的腰间的皮带，吼着说他没有死，他说他还能走。也许是脑部的震荡让他没法理清状况，也许是求生的本能欲望，Nicholls听到他自己很轻地用德语说道，“我能走，我还没有死。”

两个德国兵愣了一下，似乎没想到眼前这个英国人能说德语，这让他们已经举起的手枪犹豫了一下。就在这个时候另一个军衔更高的德国人走过来，旁边的两个德国兵立刻对他行礼，Nicholls听到他们在给他汇报这边的状况。那个军官看了一眼这边的几个人，很迅速地说“是个军官，暂不处理。”

看，他们的命运又被改变了。

 

*

Johnson用解下来的绑腿将上尉的伤简单地包扎了一下。他们被德国兵赶到一边和其他的俘虏集合起来。几百人的骑兵团现在剩下了寥寥十几人，被德国兵围在一处空地上。偶尔又有几个俘虏被赶过来大家就很自动地为他们腾出位置来，但也仅此而已。高傲的英国骑兵还没有学会如何面对如此彻底的失败。

在他们原地等待的时候又有更加熟悉医务的勤务兵脱掉上尉的军装上衣用自己的衬衣为他重新将伤口处理了一下。这一切都是在无声的进行，只有勤务兵偶尔向他人开口要搭把手。上尉虚弱地靠在一棵树上，却没有发出任何声音——他听到有人告诉他说少校也被俘了，却被与他们分开了。于是在这一群战俘里，他是最高指挥官。

他能说什么呢？“勇敢些？”Nicholls阖着眼靠在那棵树上，等到他脖间的汗水终于被秋风吹干，他才吸了口气，睁开眼用不大却能让这十几个人都听到的声音说，“士兵们，我们仍是有希望的。”

“是，长官。”寥寥几人回答道。

等到下午德国兵接到命令令他们起来准备离开的时候，他们便都知道不会再有更多的生还俘虏了。这时候他们一共有二十多人。

Johnson扶着上尉走了一段，然后别的士兵过来轮流扶着他。走了几英里后他们第一次坐下来休息。等休息结束后，上尉就没有能再站起来。他微微张着嘴靠在Johnson的身边睡着了，头发被汗水贴在额上和脖子上，腹部的包扎用淡绿色衬衣已经隐约地现出了一片黑红。士兵们不敢向德国兵求情，去请求他们将上尉放上一辆汽车或者请求医疗救治——毕竟对于病残的战俘最直接的处理方式是一颗枪子。

于是Nicholls在昏迷之间被一个士兵背到了背上，然后一段路后是另外一个，再另外一个。这些他在过去的一年里招募和训练过的骑兵们，最终将他们将受伤的长官轮流托在背上，直到他们到达了目的地。

*

Nicholls 被提出去到审讯室提问了两次。几个军官问了他一些关于他们骑兵团的问题。可他们很快就发现从他那里问不出什么，因为他似乎一直处在不太清醒的状态，对他们的问题也大多答非所问。最后他们不得不承认这个温和的上尉大概是被吓坏了，他们甚至找医务兵要了几颗药片给他。

在第四天他终于不再发烧伤口也开始好转的时候，他们才又提他去另一个军营里审问。营帐里除了上次审讯他的两个军官，还有另一个人。示意他坐下后，那个人在他的面前从铁皮壶里到出滚水来，为他沏了一杯伯爵红茶，“我是Friedrich·Miller少校，我记得你会说德语，先喝杯茶吧。”

Nicholls坐在桌子前的方凳上，他没有去动那杯茶，可再熟悉不过的茶香却不可避免地传到了他的鼻子里。

“现在你已经有了求生的希望，” Miller灰蓝色的眼珠从帽檐底下看着他，“也应该更好地权衡一下自己的决定。”

Nicholls 他突然认出他的声音，那是那天在战场上他见到的那个军官。

*

到最后那一场三个小时的谈话里，Nicholls除了他的茶里只需要一块方糖外一个问题也没有回答。

哦不，他回答了他从哪里学会的德语，他有一个叔叔的某一任妻子来自维也纳，她曾试图教他钢琴，可最后他只学会了柔软的奥地利口音。他也回答了他在哪里受的教育，在Eton公学的时候他就决心加入骑兵队。可是这个年轻的军官对于任何和军队有关的问题都拒不回答。他很认真地用沙哑的嗓音说，对不起这些我无法回答。他这样的回答明显地惹恼了审讯他的军官们。

在Miller的一再坚持下，他最终还是用还带着血污的手指捧起了那杯早就凉透的茶，可还没有喝到一半就被一个德国兵抓起衣领抵到了帐篷的一边。

“有时候合作是需要一点契机的。” 叫做Miller的德国校官这样说。

Nicholls早料到等待他的是什么，却没意识到到会有观众。

Stewart少校被双手反绑着带进来的时候，Nicholls的目光便一刻也没有离开过他的脸，他早听别的战士说少校被俘了所以也知道他一定在俘虏营里。可Stewart并没有看他，他对着德国兵和德国军官在抗议着什么。可最终他试图避免面对自己下属的企图被德国兵看破了，两个德国兵将他按在那张Nicholls之前坐过的方凳上，Miller走到他的身后将他的头掰到一个正对着被绑起来的Nicholls的脸的角度。

“睁开眼，怎么，见到你的下属你不感到愉悦？”他用他带着浓厚口音的英语问道。

被俘的英国校官只是短暂地瞥了Nicholls一眼就又努力将头别开。“我最勇敢的士兵都战死沙场了。”

Nicholls不太清楚少校这样说的原因，可他可以肯定的是，他这样做一定有些原因。他注意到Stewart竭力掩盖的疲态和动作间的僵硬，在自己休养的那几天也许他们都在马不停蹄地拷问少校。

“是吗？真冷血，这可是你自己的上尉呢，前几天还为你冲锋陷阵呢。看看，还带着伤。”

Nicholls明白了德国人的意图。显然，对他的威逼甚至折磨并没有能让少校折服分毫，而现在他们想到了别的方法来让他们屈服。恐惧和骄傲几乎是在同一个时刻在他的胸中升腾起来，最原始的对于疼痛和死亡的恐惧，与作为一个大英帝国国王的骑兵上尉的骄傲。他知道，这一场战役即将开始，而后者必须取胜。

他还没有来得及顺着这条思路继续想下去，或者出声告诉少校请务必不要为难，一股巨大的力道就让他眼前一黑，他摔倒到了地上。

后来的记忆对于上尉来说便模糊了起来，只知道它混杂着剧烈的却无法逃脱的疼痛和明明就在脑中却总也说不出口的几个音节。他似乎看到德国的军靴在他眼前晃动，听到了有人轻声叫他Jim，或者有人惊呼上尉，叫他再勇敢些，再更加勇敢些。他想他也许最后还是忍不住痛呼出声了，在半梦半醒被一双手环抱起来的时候。


	3. The Lover

1919年 夏 英国牛津郡

Ernst Aston先生的突然来访让庄园平添了几分生气，这位从伦敦来的时髦先生走到哪儿似乎都带着几分风流的气息。

他将礼帽和外套递给女管家，用手理了理自己微卷的黑发和领结，“那么Irvine女士，请带我去见你们的主人。”

这位风度翩翩的先生唯一没有带的是自己的行李。

可就是这样，Irvine女士或者家里的女仆在忙着去镇上通过电话和Aston先生的家仆联系让他们送些衣物来的时候，也没有人抱怨。Aston先生眯着蓝色的眼睛轻声的那一句“我真是由衷地感谢您！”就足够让她们高兴好一阵子了。

他是先生在剑桥时候的朋友，可他和他们的先生不一样，他长着一张线条更加柔软的脸，他的蓝眼睛是纯正的深蓝，就好像阿尔卑斯山上秋天里蓝色的湖泊一样。他黑色的卷发留到脖子——也许这是她们在这无聊的乡下没有听过的什么巴黎或者米兰的潮流。

先生更是穿着衬衣就下楼来了，他拉着Aston先生脸上是掩不住的喜悦。“我两点才接到Elizabeth的消息，说在伦敦遇到了你，你现在居然就在我的门口了。看看你Ernst，看看你。”

Ernst笑着用双手拉住Jim的双手，“该看看你Jim，该好好地看看你！”两个人往偏厅走过去，似乎完全忘记了一旁的仆人。

管家决定自作主张地为他们准备茶点，她立刻差了一个女仆去镇子上的面包房买些甜点和熏肉。这座庄园里好久没有过任何访客了，而他们的先生也不怎么吃点心。他们的先生常常把自己关在画室或者书房里，偶尔出门也只是去看看马驹们。

*

他们在偏厅靠近阳光的一扇窗子边坐下，Jim坐在背光的暗红丝绒沙发上，Ernst坐在正对着他的长椅上。

“Jim，上周遇到Elizabeth，她说你境况糟糕，拜托我来探望，我还以为你怎么了。” Ernst很快地上下扫视了一下Jim，他的老朋友看起来十分的精神，他有意将这归功到自己的来访。

“你知道我姐姐是十分容易大惊小怪的。”Jim笑了一下，接过来Ernst递过来的香烟。

“不过我也十分吃惊，你居然从她那里知道我的消息。据我所知她和你一向不和。”

“难为你还记得她有多讨厌我。记得吗在夏天的舞会上她甚至拒绝和我一起跳一曲舞，说鉴于她弟弟交友不慎她则需要格外谨慎。”Ernst将身体斜靠在长椅上，“可你真该看看她的表情，她几乎是求我来看你的。哎我本来不想答应，想起她以前对我的刻薄——就连结婚也没有邀请我，可是我一看她那一双水雾濛濛的眼睛就说不了不字。”

Jim很快地抿了一下嘴唇，在桌上弹了弹烟灰。

Ernst也沉默了半刻，仿佛有什么不乐意想起的事情泛了起来。阳光照在他们中间的矮桌上，将这一片静默扩大。

“对不起Ernst，我猜你也以为我死了。”Jim低声说道，“我只是需要一些时间静一下，所以没有给你写信。”

“这倒没什么，”Ernst抬起头对他摆出一个最迷人的笑，深蓝色的眼睛眯成一条细细的缝，“只不过我三年前就以为你死了，你知道报纸上是那么写的。上周突然撞见你姐姐才知道故人复活。”

“Ernst你得原谅我。”Jim拍了拍他的手，耷着眉毛满脸的歉意。

“我当然得原谅你。我总得原谅你。”Ernst回手试图捏住Jim正在抽走的指尖。“战争办公室那一群废物们常常搞错名字，我查了好几次你的名字，都是死得透透的。”

“我记得你在那里工作？”Jim吸了口烟，将手指头留在对方手里。

“战争办公室？是的，所以我才说在那工作的是一群废物。”

两个人都笑了。

这时候女管家送进一些甜点进来，一看到Jim手里的香烟就黑了脸。“先生，我不想僭越，可是你不该……”

Jim连忙将手里才吸了几口的香烟按灭，“哦不，对不起，您说的很对Irvine 女士。我应该谢谢您的关心。”

管家将茶点放下，虽然对他的回复十分满意，却依然心有不甘地看了看Ernst手里燃着的香烟。

“Aston先生是客人。”Jim补充道，示意她离开。

管家这才点了点头，“先生，Aston先生”，然后端着托盘走出客厅并将门在身后带上了。

Ernst即刻就明白他们刚才那几句谈话，“你姐姐说你上半年得了肺病，”他伸手试图按灭手里的香烟。

“哦”Jim阻止了他，“你不用介意的，一点伤风而已，很快就好了。可我不怪她们，你知道她们失去的已经太多了，自然对什么都心惊胆战。”

喝完茶Jim就带Ernst去了庄园里，他养了两匹马驹，这会儿正高兴带给Ernst看。

*

傍晚Nicholls也没有邀请任何来客，他和Ernst在书房用了晚膳——事实上这座庄园的主厅在现在的先生回来之后就极少被启用，只有Brandon夫人和他叔叔Nicholls夫妇偶尔来访的时候才会被点上灯烛。于是此刻，他们年轻的主人和他的朋友便在图书馆里诵读起一本什么书来，两个人不时用法文读几句对白，一会儿又笑得仿佛遇到了天底下最好笑的事情。

管家为他们留下了酒瓶就按照吩咐回去休息了，她难得见到先生如此高兴，于是就连这位朋友手指间夹着的点燃的烟也不再那么让她觉得厌恶了。

 

*

 

第二天Ernst很早就醒来了。这些年在伦敦荒唐无拘的生活让他懒散下来，就算早晨勉强起来也大多数时候是头脑不清面带戾气。可是牛津郡的新鲜空气让他回到了过去，何况他想去见Jim，所以一睁开眼他就从床上坐了起来。

事实上他对Jim撒谎了。他并不是上周遇到了Brandon夫人，其实昨天一从她那儿得知他在剑桥的好友居然还活着，就丢下了自己的所有的事情跳上了一列开往牛津郡的火车。

这会儿他在自己的外套口袋里头摸出了一枚戒指。那是一枚颇具历史的金底绿宝石戒指——这枚戒指流传在他那显赫的家族里已经好多代了。这就让他想起了被他自己丢在伦敦的那些事情。

——比如说Lancaster家的小姐还在等着他求婚呢。

他将那枚戒指擦了擦亮，扔进口袋里。

女仆为他送来几件他们主人的衣服——他匆忙之中来到这里根本没有带任何行李。他穿上Jim的那件衬衣，倒也还算合身。

“我将其余衣物留在床上了。”女仆跟他打召唤，预备退出去。“早餐可以在偏厅用。”

“好的，谢谢你了。”Ernst转念想了想“我下半夜一直听到脚步声，有人住在楼上吗？”

“那是先生的房间，Aston先生。”这倒是一条有用的信息，他即刻意识到，也许什么时候他可以去“探访”楼上的Jim。“Nicholls先生和我一起用早餐吗？”

女仆摇摇头，“先生清晨就去草场了”。

*

 

果然，往草场走了几步Ernst就能远远地看到两马一人的身影。Jim远远地坐在栏杆旁边，两匹棕色的小马驹则在一边懒散地吃草。

Ernst轻轻地踏着草坪走过去，没有惊动旁边的小马。

Jim趴在一边的栏杆上睡着了。他枕着自己一只手臂用一种并不怎么稳固的姿势靠在栏杆上——这让Ernst觉得他随时都会从栏杆上滑下来惊醒过来。可那样的事情并没与发生，他安静地睡着，保持平衡，Ernst甚至可以听到他淡淡的鼻息。他凑近看到他眼圈下泛出一圈淡淡的紫。较之昨日，清晨的他看起来确实是十分的憔悴。可是那种憔悴几乎是让他的美更加的致命了。

他和五年前他们分开的时候一模一样。

这个想法让Ernst不能自已地高兴。他曾以为Jim死了，现在他得知他活着。和他们分开时一样——是的，他们分开的时候存在一些误会，可是那些有什么重要的呢？Jim和以前一样，也许，他们也还能和以前一样。

 

*

 

临近傍晚他在Jim的书房和画室里游荡，一会儿翻开这本书，一会儿掀开那幅画。等他的好奇心终于延伸到一本被白色麻布包起来的印刷物时，Jim试图阻止他。

“你得稍微收敛一点，Ernst，你快把我的占有物检查了一个遍了。”

“当然，可你得原谅我的糟糕风度和不合时宜的好奇心，我最爱的朋友他最近复活了。”Ernst坐在Jim的书桌椅子上，边说着边挑眉看着站在一边的朋友。如他所料的，他的朋友几乎是纵容地笑了。他记得这个笑。他记得他眉梢的纵容。他的Jim。

“你让我想起来，我在伦敦的一家杂志社有一个朋友，如果你想的话，我可以将你的画交给他，也许他可以刊登一些？”Jim以前在剑桥的时候就常常为他们的报纸做插画。

“让我考虑一下，Ernst。”Jim这样说伸出了右手将自己书桌上的一只铅笔拾起来，捏在手中玩动。

“我真希望我还留着你为我画的那些……”也许是初夏的牛津郡天气太美好，或者是Jim的存在给了他太温和的安全感，Ernst觉得自己引以为傲的伶牙俐齿这会儿有点儿不管用，就好像现在，他真不该提起被他冲动之中一把火烧掉的那一叠素描。

“那些都不重要。”Jim在错愕了半刻后这样说。

“你说得对，”Ernst拉住他依然在把玩铅笔的右手，“你可以再帮我画，如果你愿意，我依然可以当你的模特，我有的是时间。就好像回到了以前在剑桥……”

“我们再也不可能回到以前了。”Jim很快地打断了他的话。“抱歉，Ernst，”他似乎为了自己的失语有些不好意思，“我的意思是我不再画人像了。”他将那杆铅笔放下，同时将自己的手抽回来背在腰间，往靠窗的书架边走过去。

也就是在这个片刻，Brandon夫人关切的声音在Ernst耳边响起，他状况很不好，我请你有空一定要去看看他。

可是Jim看起来和五年前一样英俊而富有活力。是的，或许他现在不再画人像了，可谁能经历战争而没有一点点改变呢？

Ernst点上一支香烟走到淡黄色的窗帘边去，Jim手里端着一杯酒正站在那里往窗外看。

“你真应该多来伦敦，你姐姐也希望你常常在那里露个脸，虽然你继承了产业不用工作，可时代已经改变了。”

Jim半天没有说话，在他最后开口说话时语气里也压抑着不耐，“我才看出来你也加入了她的阵营。”这样敌对的语气在他的声音里显得十分的不寻常。

“哦对，我这样关心你都是为了讨好她。”Ernst有点儿恼火反讽地说，“你知道你的姐姐是一个富有又年轻的寡妇。 虽然她性格强势，可她有一双和你一样的眼睛，哎，或许我该努力跟她调情，而不是浪费时间在这里讨好她弟弟……”

Jim回过头来面对他，本来安静苍白的脸这下突然涌上怒气，“我发誓你再说一句我们的友谊就到此为止！”

“噢亲爱的Jim你不要生气。”Ernst挑了挑眉毛，拉住他的手吻了一下 ，“我就知道你是在乎我的”。

Jim侧了侧身转回去面对窗外，却并没有把手抽回来“我在乎的是Elizabeth的名誉”。

“对，我相信你是的”，Ernst将他的手放下却慢慢走到他的背后并从背后环住了Jim的腰，两个人的身形差不多，可Jim怕是要稍微高过他一点点。当然关于这点Ernst是不乐意承认的。

“Jim，就像在剑桥的时候，一点也没变”Ernst在他耳边轻轻吐气，然后低头吻了吻他耳朵下面的皮肤， 他怀里的人明显地颤抖了一下。

Jim没有回答他，只是伸手松了松领口。

Ernst抽一口香烟，就继续吻一吻Jim的耳朵或者脖子，玩味地享受着这难得的际遇，而Jim也有一下没一下地和他继续搭着话。

两具身体越贴越紧，“你知道我始终觉得你的姐姐是知道的，所以她才如此讨厌我。”Ernst可以感到Jim的重量已经越来越多地靠在他的身上，这让他十分满意。让他更满意的是他手上的香烟也已经快到底了。

“倒是有可能。”Jim抿着嘴偶尔用酒杯碰一碰嘴唇，却并没有喝进去什么。

然后他突然地说了一句，“Ernst你这是自找的。”

一个连贯的动作，他回过身将手里的酒杯放在一边，用空出的那只手来扶住Ernst的后腰，另一手抓住Ernst的衬衣衣领，他吻住了他的嘴。

这个一如往昔的温暖的吻让回忆在他的脑海里翻腾。

Ernst记得他们的第一次亲吻也是他被Jim抓住了衣领。

“我们去你的房间？” 在那个吻结束后，Ernst用手摩挲着Jim的下巴试探地问。

“当然。”不知道是因为之前的吻还是这句话，Jim的脸有点潮红起来。可他的回答并没有半分的犹豫。

*

他们各自脱掉外套，Jim还想将它们挂好，Ernst正好从背后袭击他，顺带解开了他的腰带。他透过衬衣轻轻地抚摸Jim的小腹和腰侧。等Jim转过身来的时候，他熟悉地扯下对方的领结，一边吻着Jim的嘴一边用手摸索着解开他衬衣顶的几颗扣子。Jim则是将他的衬衫从裤子里拉出来，将手伸进去开始触摸Ernst结实的后背。

噢，他的双手仍然冰凉。

这和Jim热情的双唇完全不一样。这让Ernst燃起了征服的欲望，他想用自己的吻让Jim从双唇到指尖都潮热起来，为他疯狂，为他燃烧。

他们的唇时而焦灼，时而因为喘气或者除掉衣物而分离，而每一次分离后的那个吻都比之前那个要更加的深入和迫切。

等到Ernst觉得自己的脑袋都快因为这一串迫切不间断的吻而晕沉起来，他才放开Jim的嘴唇，他将对方推到在那张挂着流苏帷帐的老式木床上，在那里他一点一滴地开始啃咬对方的锁骨和脖子。

那是他美得让人心颤的Jim。他的肩膀比少年时候更加宽阔，他的胸膛也比以前更加厚实，肌肉线条更加坚硬，可是这无疑是他的Jim。经过了战争，浑身散发着成熟男人气息的Jim。

他伸手摸到了他柔软的腹部的伤痕。战争的礼物，淡紫色的疤痕。它们已经成为了Jim的一部分，所以Ernst一并接受它们。

他反复舔舐着他平坦柔软的小腹上淡紫色的枪伤，这让Jim的胸膛起伏得更加的频繁。

“哦，有人禁欲很久了。” Ernst半挑衅半试探地陈述。

对方并没有否认。

他和记忆中一模一样。

还是和以前一样有点固执又谨慎地小口小口地吸着气。连用一只手绞住床单的动作都没有改变过。

这让Ernst想起在往常在他的旧友用一只手绞住床单的时候，另一只手通常——Jim的手按住他已经发硬了很久的勃起，它灵巧地钻进他的裤腰，在布料覆盖下做出一些不为人知的，却轻巧拨断Ernst每一根尚存的理智的琴弦的事情。

Ernst很快就趴在Jim的肩膀上喘息起来。从那个角度他看到Jim背上的几道并不美观的痕迹——可是感官的刺激很快又将他拉回了剑桥时代。

那么美丽温和的Jim，也曾经那样决绝地离开他。第二天一早他得知骑兵队的应征军官已经乘火车离开了剑桥，那时候他双手空荡荡地面对着比他的心里更加空当的Jim的寝室。

他居然没有向他告别。

他这样想着有些复仇意味地，伸手握住了对方全身最滚烫的部位，毫不留情地摩挲起来，果然，身下的人虽然一直没有出声，眉头却皱得更加的紧。那些在学生时代躲躲藏藏的日子让他的挚友养成了尽可能压抑任何声响的习惯。

他的手很快感到了湿滑，他的友人急切地用湿滑的顶端磨蹭着他的指节。他很快将两个人的裤子都褪了下去用自己的勃起顶上了对方的大腿。Jim因为这样的火热触感而浑身颤抖了一下。他片刻不停地玩弄着让Jim几乎即刻就要情不自禁叫出声的火热，自己也在Jim的双腿之间摩擦。

他看得出Jim已经臣服于情欲。

可他还没有臣服于他。

哪怕汗水此刻早就让Jim的整个身体都变得湿滑，他仍然紧咬着嘴唇锁住自己的声音。

终于，这样的企图在Ernst的两根指头开始在他的体内探索的时候以失败告终。Jim哑声喊了一句他的名字然后呻吟得似乎就要喘不过气来，胸口也急剧地起伏着，却一直示意他继续。

然后他的身体接受了他的，包容了他，仅仅是为了这一点就让Ernst感动的快要流泪。

他们又是一体的了。

在经历了年少冲动的误会和决裂，还有一场生灵涂炭的战争后——跨过了时间和历史的洪流，他们的身体重新又结合在了一起。

Jim调整着自己的身体来迎合Ernst。可能是由于之前太过兴奋的激吻和前戏，也可能真是由于他的鲜尝情爱，Ernst只动了几下他就已经咬住了嘴唇弓起身子来。Ernst知道这是他无法承受更多的表现。于是他放慢了速度，以折磨着自己和对方的速度缓缓地律动。在深渊的边缘反复拉扯一个节奏缓慢而重复的和旋，这个和旋显然燃尽了他身下朋友的耐心和意志力。

“Ernst，求你不要这样。”Jim浅蓝色瞳眸里头的情欲让他的祈求听起来如此具有感染力——这让Ernst几乎马上就随他的愿了——可他想让这一刻再长一点，再长一点，让他们能永远地留在过往最美好的时光里。

可是他身下的骑兵上尉似乎不这么认为，他尽可能地用他所熟知的方式加速着奔向河流终点的激流 。

最后他意识到掌控权并不全在自己的手里，他凝视着自己的床伴：

“请……不要再为难我。Ernst……”

他的名字在Jim被薄汗覆盖而显得略微发亮的脖子里化成了一句他所听过的最为催情的呻吟。

他在那声呻吟里失去了对眼前事物的控制，在放任的节奏中死死地扣住对方将彼此带入了灭顶的快感漩涡中。

 

TBC


	4. Escape

1914 冬 法国

 

在被从审讯释放出来后，他们被转移到了另一处驻地，那里有一处水泥的营房。浑身是伤的Nicholls被安置在一间单独的牢房，只有Johnson被允许和他住在一起负责照顾无法起身的他。其余的普通战俘则在营房的另一面关在集体的监狱里。

医生来看过他两次帮他处理外伤，医生和护士给他的左手上了夹板，胸前缠满了绷带。留下的一堆药片Johnson也没有搞清楚要怎样给Nicholls服下——医生用很快地德语吩咐了几句，Johnson再问的时候医生只敷衍地说了几句“对对”。

几天后叫做Miller的军官也来过他几次，他甚至偶尔会带来一些他们收到的英文的文书让Nicholls翻译一下。

“你知道我也是懂英文的，而除了我，德军战营里还有很多的人懂。你大可以拒不合作，我让你翻译不过给了你和你的士兵一个活着的理由。”

那些文件也大多是英国广播电台或者报纸的报道罢了，在Nicholls可以坐起来活动后便只得拿出铅笔为他们翻译，只当是消磨时间。

Johnson是个十分机灵的小伙子，他在被和Nicholls关在一起的第四天就告诉了Nicholls一个他发现的秘密。

“我想少校就在我们隔壁右边几间牢房中的一间。”Johnson眨了眨他淡灰色的眼睛。

军官的食物和普通士兵的当然略有分别，即使是对于俘虏也是这样。约翰发现每次送饭的德国勤务兵都带着两份军官的食物。一份当然是给并不怎么有胃口的Nicholls上尉的，而另一份他揣测应该是给少校的。约翰发现勤务兵每次走到他们旁边的牢房，很快就再折回来，手里已经一份军官的食盒都没有了。

 

*  
很快的，Miller似乎突然地多了很多文件需要翻译，他让Nicholls在一个士兵的陪护下自由地出入他的牢房和到他的办公室之间这一段几十米的距离，他们知道有伤在身的他连走路都有些吃力，更加没法跑远。而翻译的内容大多数都是一些在Nicholls看来毫不重要的东西——以往的报纸或者介绍风土人情的小册子罢了。可他只是对被突然赋予的自由感到兴奋，也许他们终于接受了从他或者上校那里没法问出任何有用的信息的现实了。

利用他的那一点点自由，他验证了Johnson的推测。关在他们隔壁第二间牢房的确实是少校。他只勉强瞟了一眼不敢走得太近——怕被哨兵发现。

Nicholls记得就是在他完成了一日的工作被送回牢房的时候他意识到挂在那个叫做Hans的士兵腰间的几把钥匙就是开启那一排牢房的钥匙。他在和Johnson低语了一夜后，他预备在Hans第二天送他回来打开牢门之前将自己的手套塞进他的嘴里然后用手肘勒住他的颈子——可这是一个十足冒险的计划，因为Hans是个十分结实的步兵小伙子，肩膀厚实过Nicholls训练过的每一个骑兵；而即使在Nicholls完全健康的时候肉搏也不是他的最强项。

可事实比他想象的要更加顺利，Miller对他的翻译十分赏识，在快要晚膳的时候他甚至为他开了一瓶红酒。“他可以喝完这瓶再走，”突然需要离开的Miller对Hans吩咐。Nicholls自然地请Hans过来和他一起喝这瓶他没法喝完的红酒。

法国的葡萄酒竟然略微酸涩，可这对于很久没有沾过酒精的士兵来说并不是太大的问题。等到喝完那一瓶酒送Nicholls回到牢房时，Hans的脸颊已经红起来，淡蓝色的瞳孔也已渐渐扩大。

如前文所述，Hans是个十分结实的小伙子，所以直到Nicholls的指头因为过度用力而僵硬得没法伸展，别住他的右腿甚至开始抽筋的时候，他才慢慢地倒了下去。Nicholls压抑着自己太快的喘息，忍着没法平息的抽痛从他的腰间摸到钥匙打开了自己的牢房房门。Johnson和他一起把Hans推了进去，并很快地换上了他的衣服，收缴了他的手枪。

他们俩摸到隔壁少校的牢房用衣物裹着那串钥匙将门打开。 Nicholls做了一个噤声的手势后，无声地帮Stewart脱下外套，他将外套翻过一面再给他套上——这样袖口领口的军衔不那么打眼。Stewart略带担忧地抿着嘴，在整个过程中只是将手搭在Nicholls的肩上。热度从他手心传到他的肩膀，竟然已经是这个秋冬里最大的安慰。

整个过程也就几分钟，他们没有来得及说上半句话，只有Stewart面带忧色地用力捏了捏他的肩膀——在他发现Nicholls并没有跟上来的时候，他的担忧变成了惊讶和抗拒。可Nicholls在几米外向他点了点头，Johnson也向他示意让他快走，他瞬间就明白这已经是被决定了的计划。他们都是军人，而这场逃狱他不是指挥官。

Nicholls对少校行了一个无声的军礼，靠在栏杆边看他们在夜色里向军营外摸索而去。

*

 

等Nicholls扶着墙慢慢走回自己的那间监狱的时候，Hans还没有醒过来，值得庆幸的是回来的路上他好运地并没有惊动任何守卫。他守在Hans的身边，犹豫是不是该杀掉他。他们越晚发现越狱，Stewart少校和Johnson逃掉的机会就越大，他们找到其他军团的机会也就更大。德国人并没有猜错，骑兵军团间常常靠无线电联系，Stewart少校， Waverly中尉以及他自己都大概地知道其他兵团的位置，如果能够找到其他的部队，就有可能带他们来解救这里的战俘。

Waverly已经死了。Nicholls自己没法逃跑——他连此刻守着一个晕倒的士兵都要靠在墙边借力。Stewart是他们唯一的希望。Nicholls尽量让自己的手不要再颤抖，他因为过度兴奋和紧张的神经一单稍稍松懈下来，浑身各处的伤口就开始寻找空缺袭击他。可此刻他担负着一个巨大的秘密——一个全军营只有他知道的秘密。他的心跳响得让他自己都无法忍受——他们发现Stewart和Johnson的逃跑只是一个时间问题。到时候面对他的是什么他不知道，他只知道他必须这样做。为了Stewart少校和救了他的德文郡的士兵Johnson，为了在战营里的二十多个战俘，为了他自己，也为了他们效忠的国王。


	5. The Affair

1919年夏 牛津郡、伦敦

Ernst只呆了几天就离开了牛津郡，“我最亲爱的Jim，我必须回去伦敦处理一些事情。”他吻了一下对方的嘴角，他凝视着Jim，对方也凝视着他。

任何言语都是多余的。

他临走的时候将那枚绿宝石戒指留在了客房书桌的抽屉里。

他们分开了将近五年，可那又怎样呢。Jim此刻在他的身边，只要他们愿意，怎样的困难都可以被克服——哦不，Ernst并不知道那些，何况他不是一个特别有决心或者毅力的人——他只知道他再一次牵住了Jim的手，在一场战争后，于是他再也不想和他走散了。

*

Ernst回到伦敦后首先给Lancaster家的小姐写了一封信，让仆人送了过去。

然后他写了一封辞职信，预备第二天亲自送去。有些事情他还得亲自去战争办公室查一下。

晚饭他在俱乐部吃的。“这里是一磅，”他在饭前将那个塞给侍从，“吃完饭后我将再给你一磅，如果你能保证只给我上一瓶酒。”

等他处理完所有的事情，他就可以回去牛津郡见Jim。他不想耽误任何时间，更不想耽迷于任何声色享乐。

回到家里的时候才十点，他绕开父母直接回到自己的房间。

时间还很早，对于他来说。

可他很快就打压下了开瓶酒或者出去找朋友作乐的想法。因为他没法将自己的思绪从那一双骨节分明的手移开，或者是那双湖水蓝的眼睛。并不是说喝酒或者作乐有什么不好——只是重获Jim的想法让那些娱乐看起来一点吸引力也没有，看起来低级而渺小。

他叫仆从将自己以前在剑桥时候的笔记和书本找出来，自己坐在卧室里翻阅。那时候他的字体比现在更硬朗一些，透着少年特有的执着和意气。他记得他的书法家庭老师很是以他为自豪。

笔记本里头在他潦草的大段大段笔迹里头常常夹着一小段稍稍正楷些的文字。有时候只不过是对他的笔记的评论，有时候则是一些对话。

Ernst，你确定教授是这么说的？我不这么认为。

我问过教授了，你对公式的（缺乏）了解真令人羞愧。

这里是什么意思？

写错了。

这里呢？

下课再说，Jim，我们可以去你那里说……

笔记里的图表和公式如同他对Jim的记忆一样在他的记忆里重新鲜活了起来，也许对他学绩优异具有天赋的评价并不是教授们为了讨好他在教育部的某个叔父而作出的。

而战争办公室的闲职，在伦敦和一帮有钱公子的鬼混，还有过多的酒精和耽娱——他曾经如此迫切地需要那些，仿佛只有那样才能填满他的时间，和他说不明道不清的苦痛。可现在那些突然变得不再重要了。

他写了两封信给以前大学的教授，询问是否在大学里有空缺的职位可以让他学习——最好是有能在牛津的职位，这样离开Jim不会太远。

 

*

Ernst很快就第二次造访了Nicholls的庄园。

这个不请自来的客人将这栋庄园的主人困在藏书颇丰的书房里。

有时候你很难想象一个像Nicholls这样谨慎温和的绅士在床上一点也不谨慎，更加的不温和。

可这个有些教条的绅士，一旦不在卧房里，就变得无比的局促。也许就是这个原因让Ernst对这一次的尝试如此的执着。

会有仆人进来。

我吩咐过了。

这可不是私人场所。

这是你的家。

墙壁上还挂着家族人的画像。

你闭上眼嘛。

可这是，这是书房！

或许你也该闭上嘴。

可到最后Jim还是服从了Ernst。

如果“服从”的意思是蜷起脚尖咬着自己的手臂几乎让灼热的体液喷溅到了自己正在阅读的书本上的意思的话。

这样的服从让Ernst很得意。他也许太得意了一点，他以为Jim完全地忘记了这一码事。等他睡到半夜在自己的浅吟声中慢慢清醒过来的时候，早就已经丧失了任何夺回主动权的机会。Jim将他按倒在床上为他口交，到他溃败得嗓音嘶哑地求饶也不肯轻易地随他的愿。

“你这个该受诅咒的邪恶的家伙！噢……”

那个邪恶的家伙选择在他终于忍不住开始诅咒的时候让他释放。然后用一种幸灾乐祸，却又充满爱意的眼神看着他在高潮中扭曲着自己的身体。

Jim趴在他身边浅眠了一下就离开了。Ernst睡得很沉，如同他可以料想的。他唯一记得的是他楼上卧房后半夜传来的脚步声。


	6. Chapter 6

1919年秋 伦敦、牛津郡

 

*  
星期五的早晨飘着雨，Ernst从伦敦战争办公室出来的时候撑了一把黑色的伞。秋雨带来的寒凉让他缩了缩脖子，他搂紧了怀里的那本笔记本，那里头记录了他能查到的关于Jim的一切。

此刻距离他和Jim的重逢已有两个月。这一天Jim原本答应他会来伦敦，他会在在Brandon夫人家用过晚饭后和Ernst碰面。

Brandon夫人则特地写信给Ernst，说Jim有三个月没有离开过牛津郡和那座庄园了。她得谢谢他说服Jim来到伦敦，于是也一并邀请他在当晚去她那进餐。

Ernst答应了。虽然他不理解Brandon夫人对于Jim肯来伦敦呆一天如此高兴的缘故，但他想尽可能多地和Jim呆在一起。到下午他让仆人给他准备好了礼服和车子，又在客厅里头抽了好几支烟这才戴上围巾和礼帽准备出门。

电话铃声就在这时响起来。

“先生，Brandon夫人家的来电，说晚宴取消了。 因为夫人有急事需要赶往牛津郡。”

Ernst觉得自己的有点喘不过气来。不安的情绪很快地攫住了他 。

*

 

等他赶到庄园的时候，管家面带忧色地接过了他的外套和礼帽。“医生和夫人在里面，我想您最好晚一点再进去。”

Ernst脱掉自己的外套，只穿着马甲在客厅里来回踱步，“您得告诉我这到底是怎么回事。他前天还写信说会去伦敦赴宴不是吗？”

Irvin女士皱着眉头，“您也许不知道，先生战争时就受了伤，那时在德国人那里又一直没有医药，到了现在受到一点风寒很容易就感染发作。春天上才大病了一场，夫人想必告诉过您，二月的时候卧床了一个月都没法起来，咳了好几次血，吓得所有人半死。也就是夏天天气暖，您来的时候他状况才好些。”

“那今天怎么回事？”Ernst听到自己问。

“早晨先生喜欢去看马驹。您也知道他夜里根本睡不好，所以早晨常常不知道是在哪里睡着了。今天下雨，本来谁也没料到他出去了——等他牵着马浑身湿透回来的时候，我就知道不妙了。可他立刻换了衣服还喝了茶，精神看起来也很好，还开玩笑说晚上赴宴的时候不能给夫人知道了。”

她停下来叹了口气，“可到了午饭时候就开始咳起来，而这次热度起来的很快，不一会的功夫就连站都站不稳了。我叫人扶他去房间里，这就赶快叫了医生和夫人。

可医生在谁家给耽误了，还没到先生就烧得厉害了， 等夫人到的时候，已经不太清醒了。”

 

*  
等医生出来女管家才终于放Ernst进去。

他避开走出来的医生和女仆，这才看到那张床上的Jim。

Nicholls躺在木床中间，身体被埋在毛毯里。他的呼吸带着湿润的声响，却浅得好像就停在喉间，脸色则苍白得跟他素描的背景一样，他的胸口急剧地起伏着，却似乎总没法吸进去足够的空气。

Ernst从来没有见过他的情人这个模样，一时间又是心疼又是恐惧，竟然呆呆站在原地不知如何反应。这和他前几日才见过的Jim天差地别，他以为……哪怕经过战争的洗礼他少年时候的爱人仍然和以前一样俊朗又充满活力。他以为他身上的那几道疤痕已经是战争留给他最大的遗憾了——现在Ernst才为自己的天真而感到可笑与愧疚起来。

此刻Jim躺在那里一点儿生气也没有了。他在枕头上别过头望着他，见到Ernst仿佛突然让他清醒了过来。睁着略带迷茫的眼睛伸出手，“Ernst，Ernst！”他握住Ernst的手，“我还以为你不来了。”

“我……一听到消息就赶来了。”Ernst俯身回答。

“可我在剑桥的火车站等了一早晨。”他停下咳了几声用沙哑的声音说道，“我以为你不来了。”

一直坐在床边的Brandon夫人闻言突然捂住脸，“噢，上帝”地哭喊了一声。Ernst这才恍然明白Jim此刻怕是神智已经不大清醒——他说的竟然是五年前的事情。

可这时候Jim的注意力已经不再在他那里。他闭上眼试图挣脱那条包裹着他的毛毯。

“噢，James你可不能再着凉，”Elizabeth一边伸手将Jim一边的肩膀轻轻按住，一边示意仆人将他的另一边肩膀按住，将毛毯为他盖好。

Ernst伸手摸了摸Jim的额头。他满额的汗水下是滚烫的热度。而病人此刻奋力挣扎着想躲开Ernst的手，又或者是Elizabeth和仆人的钳制，仿佛那床包裹住他的毛毯是魔鬼的化身一样。他的眼睛望着窗帘上方一处虚无的所在，等Ernst也帮忙按住他的身体让他没法逃出那禁锢的时候，他开始猛烈地咳嗽，无论是他自己还是旁人都没法让他停下他一波波的干咳。

随着他身体的震动一行眼泪从他的眼角流出来划过他的侧脸。

“天哪，Jim！他前几天还好好的！”情人的呼唤并没有能将他从迷乱中唤醒。Ernst呆呆地看着他咳得蜷成一团，一边依旧寻找着一切机会想将那床毛毯扔开。

仆人在这时候送进来了药剂，随着时间的推移咳嗽和挣扎渐渐被止住了，他也终于安静下来。只是闭着眼仰着头靠在枕头上快速地扇动着他薄而苍白的嘴唇，低声地吟念着一段什么东西。

Ernst听不明白，“他这是在说什么？”

Elizabeth叹了口气，她的忧伤让她线条优美的脸显得憔悴，“一段德语新闻稿。第二骑兵团全军覆灭。无人生还。”从她的表情可以看出这不是她的弟弟第一次念诵这段德语了。

她不着痕迹地抹了抹自己的眼角，几缕棕色的发丝从她本来盘得一丝不苟的发髻上松散下来。

“Ernst，你知道这件事对他的打击真的很大。 我不知道他到底是怎么了，我们都在战争中有所失去，我失去了我的丈夫和两个表哥。可他不一样，他好像被困在什么里头了。我明白他失去了他所有的战士，甚至是整个骑兵队……可是还有什么我没法理解的东西，有什么他不肯告诉我的东西。”Elizabeth一直握着Jim的右手，她此刻望着他的弟弟的脸庞，轻轻对旁边的Ernst讲出这一段话。

“别怕，Elizabeth，”Ernst听到自己这样对她说，“如果他能活过一场战争，他能挺过任何事情。”

她点了点头，最后俯身到床头吻了吻Jim发烫的额头，“我亲爱的James。”她回头吩咐仆人有任何情况就即刻叫她，“我没法在这里再待下去，他让我的心都要碎掉了。我会在我的房间里为他祈祷，Ernst请你务必陪着他。”

Ernst点了点头将Elizabeth送到门外。

仆人正用温热的毛巾擦拭Jim的额头和脖子，Ernst示意她将毛巾递给他。“我会照顾他。”

他用手扒了扒Jim有些湿的头发，“Jim。你得醒过来。”

因为我们还有一个未来。

因为他是他唯一的情人，他是他的救赎。


	7. The Talk

第二天的中午医生又来探访了一次。

这时候Jim已经完全安静下来，毫无声息地躺在床上。除了他双颊红得有点病态和额上的热度外，你几乎就要以为他是安祥地睡着了，正做着关于文学和艺术的美梦。

Ernst这个向来避重就轻逃避责任的少爷竟然守在他的床头一刻都没有离开。他用已经略带沙哑的嗓音伏在床头为昏迷中的朋友念《伊利亚特》，他深邃的蓝眼睛此刻透出的满是担忧，眼角甚至爬出纹路来，时髦的发型早就乱成一团被草草束在脑后。这哪里还是几个月前管家和仆从见过的风度翩翩的伦敦来的贵公子？

医生查看了状况后说如果他今晚还不醒过来就必须马上送去医院，而不能在家里再耽误了。所幸Jim在傍晚十分就醒了过来 。他睁开了眼睛，试图抬起自己的手，却发现浑身的肌肉都酸痛得不听他的指挥。

好在这时候Ernst发现了他醒过来了，激动得像个小孩一样对夫人和仆人们宣布这个消息。

而被烧干了的他闭合了几次干裂的唇却什么声音也发不出来，等仆人喂下一点水后才能勉强用嘶哑得不像他的嗓音说话。

“我真是很抱歉。”

这是他醒来后对他姐姐和Aston先生以及仆人们的第一句话。

他转眼恰好望进了Ernst此刻布满了红丝的双眼。“噢！”他抬起手遮住了自己的眼，“我真不希望你看到我这个样子，我……”他希望Ernst看到他一如以往的一面，看到他健康而精力充沛的一面，看到他和以前一样与他一起诵读诗句的一面，而不是如今带着战争的伤痕病得虚弱成一团的样子。

“我真是太傻了，Jim。”Ernst拍了拍他的肩膀，“我竟然相信你一切都好。”他回头看了一眼Brandon夫人，后者看到他们俩需要讲话自觉地别过头和仆人低语起来。

“可我不会再离开你了。不管怎样。”

Jim想了一下，将Ernst拉过来，在他的手背上吻了一下。

大概是烧糊涂了吧，当着他姐姐和仆人的面对他的朋友做出这样的事情。

 

*

几天后，虽然他还是断断续续地发热咳嗽，医生说状态已经稳定下来了。

事实上医生对于那一场短暂的雨就能让他病倒感到惊讶，“虽然Nicholls先生有旧疾在身，也还是个年轻人。他该多出去走走，散散心。这也许比让他保暖或者静养更有用得多。”

在这段时间里Ernst从怀里掏出那本笔记本反复地阅读他自己抄下的几行信息。

战争办公室确实有关于Nicholls在从法国逃回英国后，1916年第二次重返前线的记录，也有着他得到英勇作战勋章的记录——因为他在所有人都对着密集的火力一筹莫展地时候，“无所畏惧”地跳出战壕扔了三个手榴弹。然后在一场爆炸中受伤被重新送回伦敦。当然，这些记录是在“Nichols上尉”的名字下。不知道是哪个白痴写漏了一个L拼错了他的姓氏。这也是为什么之前他无法查到Jim下落的缘故。

Ernst直觉有些事情就隐藏在这短短的几句记录之中。让Jim彻夜难眠，让他无法走出的困境。

 

*

“所以现在要怎么办，夜里会冷起来，你会病倒的！”Ernst听到自己的声音里透着一个绅士所不该有的慌乱。

“我不会那样弱不经风，况且现在也不冷，冷的话再生起火来就行了。”Jim裹着大衣舒眉笑着看Ernst慌成一团。

“我不要跟一个一场雨就病得一周下不了床的人争辩。何况这里一个仆人也没有，要怎样生火？门的插销也坏掉了，要怎样保暖，也没有食物……天哪Jim如果你病倒了那全都是我的错！”

Jim还是忍不住笑出了声。“Ernst，别担心，我曾是个军人，这不算什么。那么我们先从另一边的仓库里抱些稻草过来，再拾点树枝，一会儿就能生起火来。你有火柴的不是吗？”

 

*  
事情的起因是这样的，Ernst开车带Jim去他家在南方森林里的某处小木屋散心——就如医生所说的那样。而他略微有些骄傲的意识到他是唯一一个能让Jim离开牛津的老宅的人——对这一点Brandon夫人颇为嫉妒。然而等他们在森林里的小路上开了一会儿，车却出了点问题，无论怎样也没法再发动起来。走夜路是不明智的，而此刻在森林里也没有人路过。最后Jim发现了一个无人的仓库，他们俩砸了锁打算在里头过夜。

于是现在他只有跟随着Jim心不甘情不愿地走进仓库去找稻草——这真不该是他干的事情，不是吗？那稻草散发着一股牲畜的味道，这让他瘪了瘪嘴。他学者Jim的样子，抱起一捆稻草，然后将它铺散在木地板上一处较平的地方。然后他们去仓库外捡树枝，而等他用皮靴一枝一枝地将树枝踢翻过来看，挑了半天才面带勉强地捡起一根的时候，Jim已经捡起了一大把。“我想这个太湿了，烧不起来。”他很真诚且无奈地对着Ernst拿在手里唯一的一枝树枝说。

这下Ernst彻底觉得自己是个白痴了。

可Aston家族的人从不轻易言败。况且他也不放心让Jim一个人在这森林里走开，他跟紧在后最后也观察出一点门道来，也捡了一把树枝。

他们回到仓库的时候Jim开始生火，Ernst则发现自己的手有好几处细小的创口。大概是被之前那些带刺的树枝刺伤的吧。

“James Nicholls，”他躺在他们用稻草铺好的地面上从怀里掏出一个小酒壶，“我会为你做任何事。”

仍然在生火的Nicholls回头看了他一眼，他的脸在刚刚窜起的小火苗边仿佛被镀上了一层淡金。“你以前也这么说过一回。”

那是在剑桥的时候，那一场战争还没有发生，意气风发的少年虽然已经懂得了爱的力量却从未懂得失去和苦痛。

“你让我做了苦力活儿，拾了柴火，这难道还不是最好的誓言？”Aston抿了一口酒壶里的酒，将它递给Jim。

Jim浅浅抿了一口，又扇了扇火苗，这才满意地在Ernst身边坐下来。他打开Ernst握成拳头的右手，仔细地看着被树枝挂破的创口，“真是一双姑娘一样的手”。

“噢，你尽管说风凉话。”Ernst佯怒。

“别动，”Jim捏住他的右手，“这儿有一根刺，”。就着火光他小心地用指甲将那一根镶在Ernst掌心的刺拔出来，一滴鲜血涌了出来，Jim低头将它吻去。

“Jim,”Ernst想也许现在是个好时机，“你能告诉我你的噩梦吗？”

Jim几乎每夜后半夜都会醒过来无法再入眠，到底是什么在困扰着他呢？

“我不想谈这件事，我请你不要再问。”Jim瞬间就从之前温馨的气氛里头跳了出来，语气严肃得让Ernst有些难受。

“对不起。”大概是意识到之前的话太过严厉Jim低下头，淡色的睫毛在火光里颤动了几下。

这样的态度让Ernst莫名地生气，就好像Brandon夫人所说的，每个人都有所失去，可是战争已经结束快一年了，每个人都努力地用各自的方式去继续生活下去不是吗？

“也许我会理解，你讲给我听不行吗？Jim，连我也不能知道吗？”如果他们是不离不弃的伴侣，那他至少应该能知道对方最大的困扰。

“噢，Ernst我求你别再问了，你一点也不了解！”Nicholls有点沮丧地喊道。

“那你告诉我我该怎样了解啊，Jim！Elizabeth说得对，你该为他人想想，每个人都在战争中有所失去，可日子还要继续过，不是吗？你姐姐失去了她的丈夫，你叔叔失去了他的儿子们，可他们在努力地生活下去，而不是躲在乡下庄园里自怨自艾！”

枯枝“噼啪”地裂开在他们之间弹出一朵火花。

Jim很显然因为这样的冒犯生气了，他吸了口气努力控制自己的情绪，这样他的眼睛在火光中看起来有一些闪烁，“那你又失去了什么？”

Ernst在伦敦靠着一张不知是否可靠的医生证明虽然入伍却没有上前线，他躲在伦敦又失去了什么？他怎能懂一个真正经历过鲜血和死亡，炮弹和绝望的战士？

果然，被责问者半张着嘴开阖了几次都没有能发出任何声音来，Ernst那微微向上翘的唇角常常带着自信或者戏谑，此刻却赤裸裸地挂着无助。

Jim按着自己的胸口在一边喘气，他有点太激动了 ，也许他很快就会为自己的话而后悔道歉——五年了，他早就决定不再责备没有和他一起入伍的Ernst。可Ernst不该这样说他，也许他的姐姐无法理解，可Ernst应该明白他的努力——正是他这个罪魁祸首在几个月前带着他自信又痞气的笑容招摇着闯进他的庄园打破了他隐士一般平静的生活；正是Ernst用他的热情硬生生将他拉回这个有血有肉的世界，让他不得不却也心甘情愿地一步一步为他改变。可现在这个始作俑者非但没有看到他的改变，——他如此不愿却勉强地随他离开自己的庄园去伦敦也好，来森林“散心”也好都是为了成全Ernst的好心——还要横加责备他自怨自艾。

“我……我当然有所失去。”

过了好一会儿Ernst才说出这一句话。而这句话本身似乎也飘虚了起来，仿佛他因为Jim之前那句话受到了当胸一击。

“Jim，我失去了你啊。”

他失去了他唯一爱过的人。

“你不记得了吗？我以为你死了。整整三年，我都以为你死在法国了。”

Ernst Aston永远也无法忘记他在报纸上看到骑兵兵团在法国惨败的消息的那一天。他在“失踪或阵亡”的名单里看到过Nicholls的名字，而报纸印证了战争办公室的报告——整个Nicholls在的NSY第一骑兵兵团无人生还。有消息说就连俘虏也被处决了。

他拿着那张报纸闯进一间酒吧在那里头与陌生人一起喝了三瓶威士忌然后和流浪汉一起醉倒在街头。他被自己家的仆人在街头找到的时候满身都是自己的呕吐污物。第二天他又闯进了另一家没有人认识他的酒吧，直到早晨七点才被仆人找回去。他这样干了两个多月后，他的父亲决定将他送去约克郡的乡下，由他的阿姨看着他。在那里他遇到了和他有了一段不光鲜的恋爱的Janning家小姐——他在仓促的求婚后，被对方解除了婚约。

自那以后他的生活就是从一个宴会到另一个宴会，一瓶酒精到另一瓶酒精。Ernst Aston，玩世不恭的浪荡子，伦敦所有好人家的小姐都避之而不及的Aston少爷。

这个名声坏透了的花花公子以为他抓到了一根救赎的稻草，让他看到了将自己的生活重新带上正轨，回到一切被一场世界大战扭曲得一团糟之前，可此刻他却发现这稻草和他自己一样朝着堕落的深渊摇摇欲坠。

*  
“我真的……很抱歉。我不该那样说。”

火苗在他们中间时而窜起来，时而又低下去对着四周探头探脑。Jim用一根稍长的树枝移动了一下火堆里最粗的那一块木柴，好将火焰困在离开稻草一段距离的地方。即使在他已经确信火堆可以自己燃烧好一会儿既不会熄灭也不会烧到别的地方后，他还是又继续摆弄了一小会儿又加进去了一些枯枝来拖延时间。平时能言善辩的Ernst坐在火堆边半天没有说话，火苗在他深蓝色的瞳眸里头映出两盏倒映。

最终Jim长长地叹了一口气，“我可以告诉你，不过你得答应我，不要试图开导我，不要为我辩护，我知道我做了什么和我的责任。也想过所有的可能性。你听着，就够了。”

Ernst点了点头，这才慢慢将目光移回到Jim这边。他不想用这样的方式胁迫Jim让他内疚从而就范——可他太想知道Jim下面要说的话。

“你记得Stewart吗？Jamie Stewart。”

Ernst想了想，“Stewart，James Carl Stewart？那个高我们两届，来自约克郡的那个傲慢自负的……”

“噢！”Jim很快打断他，“上帝的份上！ 我请你不要对他出言不逊。”他吸口气，“不要对一个……已故的军官出言不逊。”

“我真抱歉。”Ernst连忙说道，他根本没想到这一层关系。

“这不是你的错。你不知道。”Jim和他对视了一下，接着又说道，“Stewart少校是我在骑兵队的上级。”

“噢，真对不起。”

Jim摆了摆手，“我们一起去的法国，你晓得虽然少校军衔高过我，可我在最大的一次骑兵队演习里赢过了他。”他嘴角终于泛出一点Ernst再熟悉不过的得意的笑意，“我真希望你看到他当时的脸。”

Ernst换了个姿势靠在稻草堆里，他当然见过Jim骑马，也自信他曾是最优秀的骑兵。

“最后在法国，我们几乎全军覆灭的那一场偷袭，我便是他的第二指挥官……”Jim咳了几声继续慢慢地讲了下去。


End file.
